1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an external plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
US Patent Publication No. 20130095702A1 discloses a dual orientation plug connector, which has a connector tab with first and second major opposing sides and a plurality of electrical contacts carried by the connector tab. The plurality of contacts may include a first set of external contacts formed at the first major side and a second set of external contacts formed at the second major side. The first plurality of contacts may be symmetrically spaced with the second plurality of contacts and the connector tab may be shaped to have 180 degree symmetry so that it can be inserted and operatively coupled to a corresponding receptacle connector in either of two insertion orientations.
A receptacle connector corresponds to the plug connector. A sensing circuit in the receptacle or the electronic device in which the receptacle connector is housed can detect the orientation of the contacts and switch internal connections to the contacts in the connector jack as appropriate. When the contacts are more, the sensing circuit is more complicated, which will waste software switches or hardware switches.
Hence, a new and simple electrical connector is desired.